nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GanondorfHyrule
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks for your support! Btw, i restored all of the disk redirects, thank you for notifying me! XxTimberlakexx 23:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Miniature Schnauzers Thanks! And yeah, I've been taking photos of my DS screen as I unlock things. I got kind of tired of there not being much Nintendogs + Cats info, so I decided to add stuff as I find it. Hello! Hi! It's me, Poodlelover10. Do You have Lab & Friends? If so, tell me how much you hate Casey and Morgan. Leave the message on my user page. i have a shiba husky chiwahwaha Thanks! Thanks for your help on the Butters page (although it probably wasen't you)! Sorry, i'm a bit of a klutz and that Butters was owned by Adam instead of Alan. I used to have Chihuahua and friends, and I absuletly HATED Butters and Alan!Poodlelover10 02:04, June 22, 2011(leave a message on my talk page if you can.) (UTC) Re: Hi Reponse to your message: Casey isn't nice, neither is Petey or elroy, but aster, Nugget, Angel, buster (the beagle) and spot are very nice. Please respond! Ok No, Casey, Elroy and petey are mean no matter how your dog's personality is. Once, I forgot to pick up after my dog, and Morgan said: "More and more people are forgeting to pick up after their dogs. It's downright rude! But she's just a meanie and so is Casey. Please Respond! I'm kind of new here, so tell me a lot! A Plan to help get this Wikia organized I think we should first of all, we should change the background from the Labrador pic to some dark brown paw prints with swirls and a light brown background then we should Combine the Nintendogs Versions into all one game (Ex. No seperate page for each version.) do you like my idea? ... That wasen't me who pointed out the background. I think it was ChisioKurin or someting. My opinion In my opinion, I don't think we should merge all the games. Each game deserves their own separate page, since this IS the Nintendogs Wiki, and we should have pages on nearly everything in the franchise. XxTimberlakexx 01:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Just doing my job. XxTimberlakexx 18:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that would be a terrific idea, only how would you make it the background now that the format has changed? However you do it, that would be a good idea. XxTimberlakexx 16:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looks great. XxTimberlakexx 19:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::I like the new background! this wiki is going nicely! SodaDog 08:28, July 3, 2011 (GMT) Yay! I luv the new background, but i can't find the swirly paws. Thanks anyway! :) Please help me. I wanta kill my self. Please unblock BlazeChance1! (Note: This is BlazeChance1!) Hey GanandorfHyrule. How are you? XxTimberlakexx 19:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty good, man. I'm working on a college science project. Also, I think BlazeChance is just lying so he can vandalize the wiki more. He only made 82 edits and is pestering all the admins about unblocking him. I don't trust him, to be honest. XxTimberlakexx 22:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you Create an Account? I try to create an account, but the website keeps saying, "We are unable to register you at the moment. Please try again later." What do I do? -99.190.77.234. ^Above^: Creating Account If you registered your birthdate as a date that would make you currently under 13, the website will not register you. You should be 13 or over to join. This is most likely the problem.